


Frank Sinatra made James "Jim" Kirk Gay

by My_5th_cup_of_coffee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Gen, Jealous Spock (Star Trek), Jim is an okay singer, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Space Husbands, Spock has a bad idea, SpockJim, Star Trek - Freeform, not great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_5th_cup_of_coffee/pseuds/My_5th_cup_of_coffee
Summary: Jim loves Frank Sinatra.





	1. Fly me to the moon

The crew was on shore leave for a month or two and Jim was growing bored. He missed discovering new things, so he decided to walk around the town. Instead of ending up at a bar or with some pretty lady he ended up in a quaint little thrift shop. It had everything from old clothes that no one under a hundred and ten would wear to books and a cow shaped creamer. It was truly interesting.

But the most interesting part was when Jim wandered all the way to the back of the store. There was a small room, probably five by five feet, with a old wooden plank over the doorway that had the words, "Treasure Room" on it.

This was the discovery Jim was looking for! How odd yet endearing was this, truly. He walked in and examined. The walls were covered in shelves. The shelves held knickknacks like old photo cases and candles. There were plenty of books too, cook books, biographies, law and politic books from 50+ years ago, bibles. One wall had nothing but left shoes on it and in the corner was a yoga mat and tennis racket.

Yet what truly cought Jim's eye was a few boxes of extremely old vinyl records, Jim was pretty sure they didnt even make these anymore. He sat down on the concrete floor and pulled out a box, he started flipping through them pulling any out that seemed intresting. Most of the records were country albums and Christmas music, some showtunes and classical was sprinkled in too.

Then he saw a blue album, it showed a painting of a man in a suit on the beach with yellow cursive spelling out 'Come Fly With Me' and bold white writing under 'FRANK SINATRA'. He knew that name. Not very well but he had heard it before. He pulled out his PADD and punched in the guys name. Instantly millions of links popped up. 

Apparently he was a traditional pop singer from the mid twentieth century. Jim was shocked. That was four hundred plus years ago, and these records were still here. He kept flipping through the records and found a few more of that guys albums. All of the Singers albums were quite cheap, so Jim grabbed them and got ready to check out.

He stopped. What was he going to play them on?? He didnt have a record player at home? He walked up to the older lady at the counter and smiled awkwardly. "Um... excuse me. I saw you have a lot of vinyl records in the back do you happen to have any records players too?".

The elderly lady, her name tag said her name was Shelly, looked excited, "I see, you must be a fan of the oldies?" -Jim nodded- "Well I do actually have one in came in about a year ago. Some collector of twentieth century items sadly passed away, and their family donated all their things here!" She lead Jim to a shelf about a third way to the back of the shop. 

He saw it. It was on the top shelf, just where Jim could reach it. He got it down and examined it. It was black and well made it didn't seem to be damaged except for a few scratches, and a whole lotta dust. 

"Now to be completely honest dear I'm not too sure if that old thing works. Would you like to try it out?" 

Jim nodded again and pulled out one of the album's he wanted to buy and placed it on the record player and plugged it in. Shelly placed the needle down and it began to play.

Jim had never heard such music. The man, whom he guessed was Frank Sinatra, sang so wonderfully. It enchanted him. He sang about flying to the moon and the other planets with another. That Jim could tell he loved and wanted him to love.

The song faded out and he turned off the old contraption. "How much for these vinyls and the record player?"

Shelly smiled, "How about 30?"

"Seems fair." He took the money out of his wallet and gave it to her and walked out of the small thrift shop with his newest possessions in hand.


	2. Something stupid

It had been about 6 months and Jim didn't tell any of his crew about the treasures he found. It was his secret and it felt nice to have something all to himself. He kept the player on a small corner table next to his bed in and the records under it in a box. 

After his shifts, he'd retreat to his sleeping quarters and play a record. He had memorized all the songs and Scotty, Bones, and Uhura would often hear him whistling the unfamiliar tunes as he walked the halls. 

The crew noted how cheery and odd their captain was being. Some had bets for what was causing the behavior, one popular theory was that he was secretly dating a young pretty new crew member. 

That was the main one that Spock heard anyway. He found all the whispering and bets distracting from the mission, and if Jim was dating a younger new crew member, that would be very inappropriate and he would most definitely need to take note of it. 

So, logically that brought him there, outside of Jim Kirk's door, after his shift, to confront him alone about his secret girl- his odd behavior. He opened the door and there stood Jim. His back turned away from Spock, Singing and dancing along to music played from a machine in the corner. He didn't even notice Spock as he entered and the door closed behind him. 

“I've got a crush on you~ SWEETIE PIE” He sang as he spun towards Spock. The moment Jim's eyes met Spock she clumsily stopped where he stood, “Oh-oh hey! Spock? Haha what's up?!” Jim Tripped over his words as the music continued on behind him.

“Hello Captain.” Spock's faced didn't show it but he was amused by the scene in front of him, yet he was also growing concerned, could the rumors be true? Was that who he was singing about? He had a bad idea, something Jim would think of if he were to walk into this.

“Oh well.. uhm..” Jim went to turn off his record player, but before he could Spock stopped him. “No, please don't bother. I'd just like to ask you a quick question.”

“Okay?”

Spock walked closer to Jim and placed a hand on Jim's waist and the other in his hand. They were so close, face to face, “Well I'm sure you've heard the Crews whispers?”

Jim flushed a billion shades of red and placed his free hand on Spock's shoulder. “Oh, no. Sorry I-I guess I haven't been paying much attention.”

The begin to slowly move together, swaying to the music, Jim was clearly flustered by this act, but Spock didn't seem to notice how strange this was for him. “Well Captain. The Crew has noticed your awfully odd cheery behavior, they all would like to know what has you in such a mood. Some are saying you are in a relationship, with a new pretty young thing.” 

Jim laughed, loud and boyish. He guess that the crew had been bored with how quiet it was lately. 

“So, is it true?” Spock asked as he turned them right around and pulled Jim just half a centimeter closer.

“True? oh God no, Spock! I just found this musician, Frank Sinatra, he's from the twentieth century, and I love his music.” 

“Good, then I'd have to report you.”

“Really?” Jim looked at him and smirked, his eyebrow raised.

He finally smiled back, “Of course, it would be a violation of protocol.”

They kept dancing and the world and the record player and Frank melted away, as the song played on. 

Suddenly the melodious voices of Frank and Nancy chimed in the background,  
“And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid  
Like "I love you".”

They stopped and pulled back from each other. Both of them were so absorbed i-in... in it that neither noticed the song change. 

“Well, I guess I should be on my way Captain.” Spock said deadpan.

“If you must, then you must. Have a nice night Spock.” Jim faintly smiled, very professionally.

“Goodnight Jim.” Spock said as the door closed behind him. 

“And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid, Like "I love you".”


End file.
